The Perfect Birthday
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: TinTins POV. It is TinTin's birthday and she finally realises that she is in love with Alan. She keeps wondering if she should tell him or not. So will TinTin tell Alan how she feels or will she keep it to her self? What would happen if she told him? P.S. i suck at these summaries. Please read, review and ENJOY! :D Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!


Hey guys, I wrote a little love story for you. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review.

**This story is in TinTin's POV**

* * *

SPLASH! I looked up from the book I was reading, just in time to see Scott pulling Gordon into the pool. A smile crept to my face, as John dived in on top of them both. _What better way to spend my birthday, than on a tropical island, with all my best friends! Ah God bless them... _

"TinTin?"

I turned my head to see Alan Tracy standing beside me, "Yes Alan?"

"I was wondering if... Ah!" Alan screamed as Virgil gave him a big wet hug.

"Oh Alan, you're such a big baby!" Gordon called, as he got out of the pool.

"Gordon, be quiet. Anyway, TinTin, would you like to come for a walk on the beach with me?"

"Sure Alan, I'd love to," I said as I got up. _Alan sure is a nice guy, and we're the same age too. I think I am falling in love with this dear boy. Hmm... Should I tell him? I could while we are on the beach... I wonder why he is taking me to the beach in the first place? _

Alan and I started walking down to the beach. Alan froze, turned and gave Gordon 'the Tracy death stare,' as he could hear him teasing us.

"Ooo Alan's got a girlfriend lalalalalala Alan's in love with TinTin lalalalalala..."

_Does he really think about me like that? May be I should take that chance in telling him that I am deeply in love with him too._

When we were out of sight from the house, Alan calmly and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and gazed into his aqua blue orbs. He looked into my own before blushing, and glancing away, looking out over the sparkly blue sea. Finally he broke the silence and said, "I believe that we have arrived at the beach!"

"Hey Alan, what's this?" I asked, with a confused look on my face, as I focused on a picnic set out.

"Oh... Um... I thought we could have lunch out here... you know for you birthday? Just the two of us?" He replied feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh Alan, this is lovely! Thank you!" I smiled, giving him a one-armed hug. I looked up at him again, and he blushed slightly before returning the hug. We sat down and began to eat.

"Oh, I'm stuffed Alan, that was so good. I can't eat any more."

"Ha-ha, yeah, me too. I'm not taking that chance. I have no doubt that when we get back, Gordon will be pushing me into the pool. Happy birthday again Tin. "

_I have to tell him. He needs to know. I just hope he doesn't run off leaving me here. I wonder what he will say though..._

During the silence that stretched between us, I shuffled over to Alan, placing my head on his shoulder.

Finding my courage, I whispered softly "I love you Alan."

I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. I leant into his embrace, placing my head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. We sat like this for who knows how long, before I was struck by a sudden impulse. I lifted my head and looked into his sparkly blue eyes. He put his forehead against mine. I could tell that he was clearly thinking the same thing. He kissed me, full on the lips. I simply returned it, sliding my arms around his waist.

After a few moments we broke apart. We could hear laughter coming from his brothers who were observing close by. "Alan, you are in for some fun when you leave your girlfriend." Cheeky Gordon called out.

Alan simply ignored his brother's comment, not showing any interest. "TinTin, you are the prettiest girl I have ever met. I love you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered into my ear.

"Of course Alan. Love you more!" I replied. "Now this is the best birthday gift ever Alan."

"I love you too the ends of the universe TinTin and I probably have since the day I met you..." He replied, with his voice trailing off.

"Aww Alan, believe me, I have felt the same way since I met you..."

"Naw TinTin, hey if you love me, then come here and kiss me." Alan whispered, opening his loving arms.

I nodded smiling, before sliding into his embrace, and letting him kiss me. It was gentle at first but turned into a more passionate one. I wrapped arms around his neck, bringing him closer, and deeping the kiss.

The Tracy brother's watched the couple, with big grins spreading across their faces. No one had noticed the black clouds, the covered the once blue sky. It began to rain. The others took cover under the trees, keeping an eye on the two lovebirds before them.

"Should we get them out of the rain?" Inquired Scott.

"Nah Scott, its so romantic." Gordon replied. Scott looked at him with a mysterious look on his face. Virgil spotted this.

"Have you ever watched a romantic movie Scott? Come on kissing in the rain is the cutest thing that could ever happen to a couple." Virgil said crossing his arms. Scott gave him the 'you think you know it all look.'

Meanwhile, Alan and I finally broke apart, not knowing how long we had actually kissed for. I must have been a fair while because the rain had stopped, and I started shivering. Alan noticed, and he took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. We heard snickering coming from a cluster of trees near by. We both blushed when we realised that they had been watching us.

"Alan should we get out of the rain?" I asked while sliding off his lap.

"Mmm-Hmm that would be a good idea." He replied helping me up. He grabbed my hand and I caught his cheeky smile that spread across his face. I suddenly broke out in a grin, realising what he was thinking. We walked slowly towards the others then we purposely turned and ran off up the beach. The others started to follow us. Alan found a huge rock, and we hid behind it while filling up the two buckets we had found and hid. They neared our spot, all with confused looks on their faces. They stopped in front of the big rock and sat, discussing quietly. Alan and I quietly climbed to the top of the rock and dropping the buckets of water on top of their heads. They all screamed loudly before looking up at us. Alan grabbed me quickly and kissed me again. I was shocked for a second before I returned Alan's gesture. Scott had fake retching noises and the other two began laughing.

When Alan and I arrived back at the house it was around dinnertime. The others made their way to the lounge. Alan took me to his bedroom, before plonking down on it sighing. His expression was full of exhaustion. I was tired myself.

"Come here TinTin. I can see you are tired." Alan whispered, not wanting to startle me. I plodded over to him again collapsed into his inviting arms. He kissed my cheek and before long, we had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.

"Uh dad, do you think something is wrong? Alan would never miss dinner." Scott inquired.

"I go and find them dad," John said, giving Scott a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks John." Jeff replied as John swiftly left the room.

John looked everywhere but could not find them. Then it hit him. He jogged towards Alan's room. John saw that the door was open and peered inside. His eyes fell upon the two shadows resting peacefully in one another's arms. John grabbed a blanket, and covered the two lovebirds. He tiptoed out of the room.

Alan woke up early the next morning and stared lovingly towards the figure that was clutching onto him. He glanced at the clock beside him. 07:30. He knew that everyone was up because he could hear their laughter floating up the stairs. He began to stroke my hair and hummed softly. I began to stir, finding that Alan was humming to me.

"Oh Alan..." I began but was cut off as Alan lifted my chin and kissed me softly. We broke apart and grinned. "I think we better get down to breakfast Alan"

"That would be a good idea," he replied taking my hand.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, everyone was awaiting the arrival of the two lovebirds. Jeff, grandma and Kyrano were informed of the situation from all of the older brothers the night before. Their grandma stated that Alan and TinTin were just perfect for each other. They all had knowing looks on their faces when they heard the shuffling of feet from the hall. No one was surprised when Alan and I walked in hand-in-hand.

"Looks like you two are in love!" John exclaimed.

"Oh yes indeed Johnny, we are." Alan replied smiling gracefully. I watched on staring into space. Then Gordon walked in and 'accidently' pushed Alan into me. Alan put his arms around me protectively and spun me around. Everyone started giggling.

"Son, go on you know you want to." Jeff said sneakily. Alan sent a questioning look to his dad, who just dipped his head in response. I had no idea what was happening before my eyes. Alan spun me around again before kissing me. I, of course, kissed him back. Everyone smiled and cheered. They all got up and congratulated us as the new couple.

"I can't thank you enough guys, for making my birthday the best I have ever had. You all mean so much to me." I said after everyone quietened down.

"It is our pleasure TinTin, we love you, but I think you have fallen heads over heels for blondie over there." Gordon said. My face went as red as a cherry tomato and Alan stood behind me going as red as a beetroot.

"That's quite enough Gordon. Leave them alone to enjoy their new relationship." Jeff said sternly. Gordon clamped his mouth shut immediately. Everyone returned to their seats and silently watched over us.

I turned to Alan and he pulled me into a hug. I lifted my head and gazed into his aqua blue orbs. He smiled back at me. He put his forehead against mine. I kissed him gently, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders. When I pulled away, I laid my head on his shoulder. His arms slid back around my waist and he held me protectively.

He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you TinTin. Happy birthday."

* * *

I hope you like that story. I know it probably isn't the best story you have read, but I hope that you have enjoyed it. Just to let you know that the theme of this story may be twisted into one of my future stories.


End file.
